


Careful

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Army, Letter, M/M, Suicide bombers, suicide bombing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:17:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Careful

I’ve been hearing of a lot of suicide bombings near where you’re stationed. Your mother just talked to you this morning so I know you’re okay, but I still worry. Be careful please.

-Cas


End file.
